


Luck comes in the number four.

by LaBibliolatre



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bellarke, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, One Shot, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBibliolatre/pseuds/LaBibliolatre
Summary: Luck never seemed to be on their side. No matter how they met, life kept them apart. It was never the right time for them to meet.Until one day, finally, it was.Modern AU where Bellamy and Clarke saw each other several times before finally meeting.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Luck comes in the number four.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, it's been so long! Hiii! 
> 
> I hope you will all love this one-shot I wrote. I had this idea in mind for the longest time but couldn't do it. But here it is now! I guess the hype of the new season finally inspired me. So, enjoy. xoxo

**I.**

The first time they met, Clarke didn’t even notice. Bellamy, on the other hand…

He was sitting at the bar, heavily intoxicated, trying to forget the pain his girlfriend - or rather _ex-girlfriend_ \- had put him through. It’s like he couldn’t control himself; he simply couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation they had had a few hours earlier and the alcohol was just making things slightly less horrible.

“It’s not you,” Gina had said, which could easily be translated to; “It’s totally you.”

Truth is, he couldn't even really blame her. She had dumped his sorry ass when he least expected it, sure, but he couldn't blame her. What they had was nice, perfect even in his eyes, but she couldn't deal anymore with the fear of losing him every time he walked out of the house. 

They had met at the casern. Bellamy was new, eager to learn and to prove that he was great. Gina's father was his captain. One morning, Gina came to talk to her father about her mother's birthday party. She had met Bellamy there and it was just right. Things went pretty fast between them, but no one was really surprised. It was just natural. They were never fighting, always smiling. Their love was like a peaceful walk on a summer day; sunny, without even a glimpse of a cloud. Unfortunately, the heat became too much.

Gina's father and his team, including Bellamy, were on a call in the middle of the night. An apartment building was on fire and they had gotten almost everybody out of there alive. 

"Everyone's out, chef," claimed one of Bellamy's colleague, Miller. 

But suddenly, a woman came rushing towards them, completely panicked;  
"My daughter's still inside! We live on the fifth floor! Please, help her!" she screamed. 

The captain rushed inside, shouting orders at his team to stay outside and get the ladder ready. Only minutes later, the building collapsed, taking their captain and the seven-years-old with it. After that, things changed between Bellamy and Gina. He couldn't help but feel like, maybe, a part of her wished anyone else - including Bellamy - went inside that damn building instead of her father. 

Every day before leaving for work, Gina would tell him "please, don't be a hero" and almost every day, he had to do something stupidly heroic that he never mentioned. And even though everything was currently a mess, Bellamy still loved her endlessly. 

He changed his plan to propose to her on their third anniversary after her father's death, knowing that she wasn't ready any more, but he kept the ring. A ring that she found in his drawer this afternoon. And from there, everything went downhill. 

So, here he was now, drinking away his pain. The bartender, who was also one of his closest friends, was drinking with him, even though he probably shouldn't have. 

"Ok, I think that's enough for tonight," Murphy said for the fourth time.  
"How about one last drink?" Bellamy replied, just like every other time.

Murphy was pouring him his drink when Bellamy finally noticed her. She was sitting at a table with two guys, one of them had his arm around her shoulders. They were laughing at something the other guy had said and she was... pretty. 

No, pretty didn't cover it. It was more like she had absorbed all the light in the room and was now shining from the inside.

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

Bellamy looked over at Murphy who was looking at him with something that almost looked like concern. 

Shit, had he talked out loud?

"That girl who is shining from the inside or some shit," Murphy pointed at the girl, "is a bitch. She's a Miss Know-It-All. She comes from a rich family and is too good for us commoners. The thing that is shining is probably the stick that is shoved so far up her ass it’s coming out of her mouth. I don't know what the princess is doing here, it doesn't seem like her type of place. "  
“You know her?”  
"Kind of. Do you see that guy in front of her? That's Wells Jaha, son of -"  
"I see. But what has that to do with her?"  
"After my dad condemnation, they both came to me, saying that they wanted to help me or some shit. I told them to fuck off. Wait, is that Finn Collins with her?" 

Bellamy didn't answer and instead turned to look at the girl again. She didn't look like a bitch. A princess, yeah, maybe. But while it came as an insult from Murphy, it was more like a compliment in Bellamy's head. Everything about her screamed "I'm straight out of a Disney movie!". Her blond hair, her feminine clothes, her smile... 

Her smile, that's where she was shining from. Every time she smiled, it's like the whole world stopped spinning for a second. Or at least, it should've stopped. Everything should've stopped to look at her smile. 

"Hey Bellamy, I thought you were heartbroken about Gina. You know, the love of your life. Your future wife, mother of your children or something like that."  
"I am, of course," Bellamy answered, irritated, even though he didn't know why. "Where's my next drink?"

He woke up the next morning with a bad hangover. Murphy had finally called a cab hours after the bar officially closed. Bellamy couldn't remember much of the night; he cried at some point over the counter, talked a lot about Gina and some kind of light? He couldn't explain it. He texted Murphy, asking what happened last night and his friend simply responded with: "You fell in love with a stranger. Don’t worry, you didn’t even talk to her. She still doesn’t know that you exist."

To say that Bellamy was embarrassed was an understatement. 

"Please, don't tell anyone about this."  
"Sure, whatever."

**II.**

The second time they met, it was Clarke's turn to notice him. 

It was the coldest winter ever and yet here she was, at the grocery store, trying to guess which ice cream was the best to mend a broken heart. Or rather, two broken hearts. 

Two nights before, she had spent an amazing night with her oldest friend Wells and her new boyfriend, Finn. The night went incredibly well and when Finn asked her to stay with him for the night for the first time, she said yes. She was nervous at first, of course, but she knew in her heart that it was right. 

She was so wrong.

The next morning, they woke up because someone wouldn't stop banging on the door. Turned out it was Finn's girlfriend, Raven. A friend of hers worked at the bar and recognized Finn. They both started screaming at him and they dumped his ass, leaving the apartment together. 

And since then, Raven was staying at Clarke's place. They had talked a lot, cried, laughed. Raven had a place, sure, but they both wanted to be together. They knew their friends all thought that it was weird but screw it, it helped them both. 

And so, here she was. Trying to find the best ice cream while Raven was supposed to choose their next tv show to binge-watch. That’s when she noticed him. 

He was standing nearby, talking on the phone with someone who was probably his girlfriend or something, Clarke thought. Good looking guys like this are never single. 

He was staring at the milk section with pure confusion that for some reason melted Clarke's broken heart. Clarke didn't know what she liked about him the most; his freckles, curly hair or his arms? God, it was probably everything. Even in the lights of this poorly lit grocery store, he looked like a Greek god. That couldn't be fair.

"O, what percentage do you want again?... Ok, now what the hell does low-fat means exactly?"

Even though he was only talking about milk, his voice sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't explain why, but she felt drawn to him. It was crazy, needless to say, but a part inside of her ached to go and talk to him. 

She had officially lost her mind. The heartbreak wasn't good for her. Because it was just that, right? She was sad and wanted to feel love again and he was an unnaturally good-looking guy so it was simply some kind of sexual attraction, obviously. She shook the thought of him out of her head, grabbed some chocolate ice cream and basically ran out of the store. 

"What took you so long?" Raven asked as soon as Clarke opened the door.  
"Sorry, I couldn't choose," Clarke lied. She sat next to her new friend with two spoons and the ice cream, but her mind was far away with some guy she had never talked to and yet, couldn't stop thinking about.  
"For a second I thought you got enough of me and ran away."  
"First of all, it's my place where am I supposed to go? Second of all, I wouldn't run away from you."  
"Good, at least someone thinks I'm enough." She paused and said; "I used to be everyone's first choice, you know? It's nothing against you. You are amazing, really. But I just don't understand why I wasn't enough for him? I don't like being a second choice. An option. I saw the way he looked when we left. He was sad, but he asked you to stay. Not me. He chose you."

The pain in Raven's voice was enough to make Clarke forget about everything else. She put her arms around Raven and held her tight. 

"I would pick you first. Always."  
"Of course you would, I'm awesome."

They laughed, started their new series while cuddling together on the couch, eating way too much ice cream. And Clarke stopped thinking about her stranger. 

**III.**

When they met for the third time, they both saw each other. 

Clarke was sitting at a table with her ex-girlfriend, Lexa. She had asked Clarke to come, saying that she wanted to talk. Clarke knew it wasn't about trying to save their relationship, but more about who would keep the apartment and who would keep the cat, that kind of thing. They were still in good terms, but they both knew their relationship didn't work anymore. They wanted different things in life. 

Clarke had just dropped out of med school to focus on her art, while Lexa was a law student. And while Lexa supported Clarke when her art was just a past-time, she clearly stated that they couldn't work like this in the long-run. Lexa didn't want to be the only one to provide for their hypothetical future family. 

And although it pained Clarke, she understood and they called it off. Clarke had always put everyone's else wishes above her own. But now, she wanted to live for herself. She wanted to do what she wanted, make her own mistakes and grow from them. She wanted to be herself and Lexa understood that. Or at least, Clarke hoped so.

Clarke and Lexa were sitting at a table, talking about some technicalities when Bellamy entered the coffee shop with his girlfriend. 

They had been fighting the whole day. Nothing Bellamy ever did was good enough for Echo and it was getting overwhelming. They had finally agreed to just stop arguing for the day and go take a walk. They had talked only once during their promenade, only to say that autumn was a pretty season with all these colourful leaves. And now, they were waiting for their beverages in complete silence. 

Echo was looking at her cellphone, texting someone who Bellamy was pretty sure was going to be her next boyfriend. And strangely enough, he wasn't even feeling that mad about it. Of course it bugged him, but his ego was hurt, nothing more. The fact that he didn’t care surprised him. But he now knew without a doubt what he had to do. 

Lexa was writing in her notebook what Clarke and she had just agreed on. Even during their breakup, she was still being so... logical. Clarke hated that. She had hope for a fire, a fight. Not this fake calm. 

And it's in this moment that Clarke and Bellamy both looked up and locked eyes.

Looking into Bellamy’s eyes, even for only a brief moment, felt like something Clarke couldn't explain properly. It was like being colorblind and finally being able to see colours everywhere. It was as if everything suddenly made sense. She didn't know what exactly made sense, but it _did_. This stranger was tall, muscular and simply gorgeous. Clarke couldn’t stop staring at his curly brown hairs or at those arms. Or even at those freckles that she could see from afar. She knew it was bad to look at someone this way while her ex-girlfriend was right in front of her, but she simply couldn’t stop staring at him. Has she ever met him before? She swears she's seen that face before.

When Bellamy looked at Clarke, it was like something inside of him clicked. Something about her brought back a memory he didn't quite remember. Something about the way she was holding herself, about her blonde hair, about her smile... He couldn't put his finger on what it was about this stranger, but he felt something when he looked at her that he just couldn't explain. Looking at her was like being blind and finally being able to see the sun. Were her eyes blue? He thought so and somehow, he knew that he would gladly drown into her eyes. 

Even if it seemed like an eternity for them, their longing looks were stopped in only a few seconds. Lexa asked something to Clarke, and Echo and Bellamy's order was ready, and the world started spinning again. But just before walking out the door, Bellamy glanced at Clarke. And he's pretty sure his heart stopped beating for a second there when he realized she was already looking at him. And Clarke was pretty damn sure that her head screamed at her to run after him.

But luck wasn't yet on their side. 

**IV.**

The fourth time they met, they finally talked. 

They were at a wedding. Turns out all their friends somehow knew each other. It was pretty damn surprising that Bellamy and Clarke had never met before given the fact that they had the same social circle. It was as if life had voluntarily kept them away from each other all these years to finally reunite them tonight.

Bellamy's little sister was getting married to one of Clarke's friends. Since Lincoln was a good friend of hers, Clarke had already met Octavia. After all these years, Octavia, Raven and her had formed quite a tight friendship. It was crazy, really. Every time Octavia organized something, either Clarke or Bellamy couldn't come, preventing them from ever meeting. She knew he existed, obviously, but she didn't care. He was just the older brother of a friend. A brother that was kind of a ghost for her. And just like that, because luck wasn't on their side before, they had never met. Which, all things considered, really was a shame.

Clarke came to the wedding without a proper date. Wells and Raven were each other's date, Emori came with her boyfriend, and Monty with his girlfriend. She tried to act as if she didn't care but let's be honest; she cared. A lot.

Bellamy didn't have a date either, which he thought was somehow pretty embarrassing since his little sister was getting married and here he was, all alone. Murphy was with his girlfriend, Harper with her boyfriend. At least, he had Jasper and Miller in the no-date-club. Both of them had just broken up with their significant other and they all decided, including Bellamy, to come together. 

Thank God Octavia and Lincoln had decided to not do a huge table for the family. It was going to be just the two of them, and anyway they were going to move from table to table. They wanted to talk and spend time with everyone. Bellamy was really happy about it; he couldn't stop imagining Lincoln and his parents, Octavia, and him - once again, alone - all sitting together at a table. Talk about awkward. Now instead, he could sit with his friends

Clarke noticed Bellamy first. The music started and everyone rose to look at the bride. And even though she thought that Octavia was exceptionally pretty, Clarke's eyes were focusing on Bellamy, and _only_ on Bellamy. 

She knew she'd seen him before. When exactly, she wasn't sure, but she remembered this face. He kept on coming back in her dreams and once she even painted him. But her painting, although it was good, wasn't even close to the real deal. She couldn't capture the way he looked in the right way. And Clarke had tried again and again to get it right, but it was never close to being this perfect. 

Bellamy finally saw Clarke when he sat down in the front row. She was standing with Raven and Harper near Octavia. They were all wearing light blue dresses, but in Bellamy's eyes, she was the prettiest. He looked at the way the dress fitted her body perfectly. At the way her blonde hair was styled in an elegant bun. At the smile she wore while looking at her friends, and Bellamy simply stopped breathing for a second. What was it about this girl that made him so weak?

He forced himself to stop looking at her, not knowing that Clarke was doing the same thing. They stole glances here and there during the ceremony, eyes never meeting. And suddenly everyone stood up, walking toward the next room for the reception. 

Clarke didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to go and talk to him? What if this was only in her mind? He would probably laugh at her and tell her to get lost. 

"You're awfully quiet," Monty noted as they were making their way towards their table. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh c'mon Clarke, you wouldn't stop looking at Octavia's brother for the whole ceremony!" Wells said with a laugh.  
Monty’s girlfriend looked surprised at that. "Bellamy? You have good taste. He’s amazing."

Clarke looked at her friends, abnormally shy. Has she really been this obvious?

"Yes, it was pretty obvious," Wells told her as if he was reading her mind. Which, after so many years of friendship, basically was the case.

"He's single, you know." Harper declared. “And you’re totally his type.”

Clarke hoped that the floor would open under her feet and swallow her whole.

“And,” Raven started, “I know for a fact that he wouldn’t stop staring at you, too.”  
“No way.”  
“Yes way.”  
“Wait, how do you all know him?” Clarke asked.  
Monty was the first to explain. “Well, he’s a friend of Jasper. That’s how I met Harper, who was a friend of Bellamy.”  
“And I played soccer with his friend, Miller,” Wells added.  
“You know Murphy, Emori’s new boyfriend? We met in middle school? Yeah well, it’s one of his best friends,” Raven shrugged. “I don’t understand how you guys have never met, we’re all basically friends with each other. But luckily for you, now is the time!”  
"Uh, I don't know... I mean, maybe later once I've had enough to drink."  
"No, not later Clarke. Besides, look at this."

Monty showed her one of those papers with their names on it. It was the name of the person who was going to sit right next to Clarke. 

_Bellamy Blake._

"Might as well just do it now," Wells said. "I'm pretty sure you won't regret it."  
" _'Pretty sure'_ doesn't sound that good."  
"Clarke, I'm a close friend of Bellamy, trust me, you need to go talk to him," Harper claimed in a way that made it seems like Clarke had no other options than to go talk to Bellamy.

While Clarke was chatting with her friends, Bellamy was stuck behind some of Lincoln's relatives who were taken an abnormally long time to find their seats. His friends looked kind of upset about it, but Bellamy had something else in mind. He was trying to find Clarke. And he finally spotted her. She was at a table, talking with her friends... and some of his? 

Wait, what?

"No way, you're still into the princess," Murphy sighed when he realized who Bellamy was looking at like a fool in love.  
"The princess?" he replied, confused as to why the nickname was familiar.  
"It's the girl you fell in love with at the bar after your breakup with Gina, remember?"

Yeah of course he remembered the anecdote since Murphy wouldn't stop teasing him with it, even after Bellamy asked him to act like it never happened. 

"That's her?" he asked and looked at Clarke again. 

If the way he felt by just looking at her right here was any indication, he wasn't doubting for a moment that she was the girl in the bar almost four years ago. 

“Wait, you fell in love with Clarke?” Emori, Murphy’s girlfriend, asked.  
“It’s a long story. You know her?”  
“Of course, she’s one of my friends.”  
"She's nice," Jasper stated.  
"Wait, you know her too?"  
"Of course. Monty's a friend of hers."  
"Look Bell, I know I told you the princess is a bitch but I didn't know her before. She's pretty cool," Murphy added. 

Bellamy looked at his friend, shocked. He had just learned that almost every one of his friends was somehow related to Clarke. Minus Miller.

“Yeah, Clarke’s nice.”

Bellamy looked at Miller in shock and exclaimed; “You too?”

“Yeah, Wells and I played in the same soccer team in high school. You should go talk to her. She wouldn’t stop looking at you during the ceremony.”  
“No she didn’t, don’t be stupid.”  
“It’s true! Right, guys?”

His friends all nodded in agreement. Except for Emori, who was looking almost as confused as Bellamy. 

"Bell, please, trust us. You need to go talk to her!" Jasper told him and simultaneously, Raven was urging Clarke to do the same. 

Before losing their courage, they moved. Bellamy apologized to the people in front of him, his eyes locked on Clarke. She was leaving her friends at the table and was walking toward him, her eyes strained to his. They met halfway like it was destined for them to meet right here at this exact place and time. Both of them were pretty sure that the world around them disappeared. They smiled and Bellamy extended his hand. 

"Hi, I'm Bellamy."

She took his hand in hers and oh boy, they could've died right here. They were definitely about to spontaneously combust. They were both grown-ups and yet, for the first time in their life, a simple touch of a hand was enough to start a fire inside of them. A fire that would burn for all of their life. 

"I'm Clarke. Nice to meet you."

Home. That was the unknown feeling they couldn't understand. Looking into each other’s eyes felt like coming home. 

Life had kept them apart all of those years, but it seemed like luck was finally on their side. And right now, they could read in each other's eyes the truth; they were meant to be together. 

They had met before, they were sure of it. In this life or another. And in this other life, they had been everything for each other, that much was obvious. Without an ounce of a doubt, the same thing was happening right now. They knew that now that they had found one another, they were never going to let go. 

No matter in which universe they were living in, destiny couldn't keep them apart. Like a flower coming back every spring, they would always find their way back to each other. Back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, leave some comments and tell me what you thought of it! 
> 
> I love you all, thank you for reading! ❤︎


End file.
